Kankurou
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Di antara Sand Siblings, satu-satunya yang masih menjomblo adalah Kankurou. Entah kutukan apa yang mengenai dirinya hingga ialah satu-satunya yang berwajah standar/Itu foto—WHAT THE HELL?/Kankurou bakal populer? Gaara kena anthrax atau rabies?/RnR? DLDR!


Eh… CRACK!-kah?

Serah readers ajalah…

.

.

**Naruto** punya **M****asSch4 chIii3H k1SschHi3e m0tuOo0hHHh ***desah-desah bikin jijik* *digaplak orangnya* TT_TT" iya iya! Saya ngaku, Naruto punya saya! *dilempar kunai* I, iya… **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Ki… shimoto**… *gemeteran*

**Pairs:** KankuShion, nyelip GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, HayateSasame

**Genre: **Humor (kalo ada genre jayus pasti aku lebih milih jayus dah), Family, Friendship, (a very little bit) Romance

**Warning****:** ide pasaran, aneh, abal, typo, AU, OOC, tidak memuaskan, jayus tingkat dewa, _romance _nggak kerasa, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

Di antara The Sand Siblings, yang masih menjomblo dan satu-satunya adalah si anak tengah, Kankurou. Entah kutukan apa yang mengenai dirinya—yang jelas bukan kutukan siapa-yang-di-tengah-dalam-foto-akan-cepat-mati karena kutukan itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan jodoh, tapi kematian. Persamaan kutukan itu dengan masalah Kankurou hanya dua, yang di tengah sama-sama sial, dan keduanya di tangan Tuhan—hingga ialah satu-satunya yang berwajah standar di antara si kakak yang cantik dan adik yang tidak diragukan lagi sangat ganteng. Sang bungsu berhasil menggaet Matsuri, cewek termanis sengkatan dan sang sulung yang sebenarnya dapat menarik perhatian seorang Sasori justru lebih memilih pemuda jenius asal Konoha, Shikamaru.

"Emang enak wajah standar," ledek Gaara tanpa basa-basi suatu kali. Dasar adik durhaka.

Dengan kehebatan nyolot tingkat tinggi sebenarnya Kankurou bisa membalas, namun ia sedang sadar diri kalau wajahnya memang standar. Jika dibandingkan dengan Gaara, Kankurou memang cukup jauh bedanya.

Pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan itu melepas tudung dan menghapus riasan kabukinya. Mencoba memikirkan, benarkah dirinya sejelek itu?

Hemm… kalau dilihat-lihat, dengan wajah aslinya, ia tak terlalu jauh kok, dengan seorang Uchiha Sasu—ehm, maksudnya pemilik Akamaru alias Inuzuka Kiba. Cuman karena rambut coklat acak-acakannya, sih.

"Huaaaahhh…" pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Capek karena terus memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Perlahan ia menutup kelopak matanya, dan masuklah ia ke alam mimpi.

Jpret!

.

_**Flashback: On**_

Temari heran, belakangan ini adik sulungnya senang sekali bercermin. Dengan wajah polos, tanpa riasan.

Kalau ditanya, pasti Kankurou akan menjawab, "Ah, nggak. Tadi ada nyamuk gigit, gatel banget rasanya."

Temari tahu kalo digigit nyamuk pasti gatel, tapi masa tiap hari digigit di wajah? Emangnya udah langganan? *berapa perbulannya ya, Bang?*

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu Kankurou tidur, Temari menyeret Gaara untuk bicara.

"Ada apa, Neechan?" tanya pemuda bertato Ai di dahi itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan sikap Kankurou akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa dengan Kankurou?" tanya Gaara lagi, mengernyitkan dahi. Yah, Gaara memang selalu memanggil Kankurou tanpa embel-embel Niisan atau Kakak. Toh, Kankurou ini yang mau.

"Belakangan ini ia sering sekali memperhatikan cermin," kata Temari sedikit gelisah.

"Cerminnya numbuh jerawat, kali," sahut Gaara acuh tak acuh. Dalam hati ia bergumam, _Beh, ternyata ini yang mau diomongin. Kirain karena Kankurou jadi suka minum racun tikus, atau jadi ngoleksi tambang, atau malah jadi ngebet pengen ikut les balet. Taunya gara-gara dia jadi suka cermin doang._

"Ih, serius, Gaara. Maksudku bukan beneran meratiin cerminnya, tapi wajahnya di cermin," konsentrasi Temari mulai pecah, bahasa baku yang biasa ia pakai kini lupa sama sekali. Bicara sama adik sendiri ngapain pake bahasa baku?

"Jerawat, kali. Kankurou kan, sering males ngurus wajah," komentar Gaara lagi. Tanpa sadar ia meraba pipinya. Masih mulus.

"Nggak mungkin. Emang sih, riasannya bikin wajahnya nggak terlalu keliatan, tapi kayaknya bukan. Soalnya dia juga nggak pernah minta sabun muka kamu, kan?"

Oh, ternyata riasan Kankurou sebagai pengantisipasi kalau-kalau dia punya jerawat.

"Nggak, sih. Tapi kan, siapa tau dia punya sabun muka sendiri hasil nabung."

Temari tertawa. "Kankurou nabung? Kok kayaknya aneh, sih."

Gaara nyengir. _Iya, sih, emang. _"Cowok bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat jaga harga diri, Neechan."

"Iya, sih. Tapi emangnya kamu nggak inget? Dulu waktu dia minta jam tangan yang tiga puluh ribuan aja minta duit, padahal dia punya tabungan."

Gaara diam, mengingat-ingat. Oh iya, Kankurou emang hematnya minta ampun sampe buat beli barang di bawah lima puluh ribuan aja minta duit. Untung jam tangan, kalo iPad atau Android kan gawat. Bisa bangkrut, tuh.

Temari kembali ke pokok permasalahan. "Jadi? Sebenernya Kankurou tuh, punya masalah apa, sih?"

"Apa dia minder gara-gara tampangnya yang kelewat standar itu?"

Gaara langsung diam karena sedetik setelah mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Temari menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Mungkin."

Tunggu, biasanya Temari selalu membela Kankurou kalau adiknya yang satu itu diledek karena wajahnya standar.

"Emang sih, aku udah denger kalo katanya Kankurou wajahnya paling standar di antara kita bertiga—" Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya "—tapi emangnya wajah Kankurou sestandar itu, ya?"

"Emangnya Neechan belum pernah meratiin wajah Kanku?"

Temari menggeleng. Saking seringnya dia ngeliat wajah Kankurou, kadang dia suka bosen sendiri. Sebenernya nggak cuman Kankurou, Gaara juga. Tapi kalo Gaara kan seenggaknya gantengan dikit… iya deh, Temari mengakui kalau Gaara jauh lebih ganteng dari Kankurou.

"Udahlah, gimana kalo kita bikin Kankurou sedikit lebih pede sama wajahnya? Bosen juga kalo ngeliat dia gitu terus."

Gaara diam. *maunya author sih, Gaara ngangkat alis. Tapi ntar author dibunuh sama Gaara, dikira ngeledek ;p*

Temari mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Gaara, membisikkan suatu rencana.

_**Flashback: Off**_

(*)

"Eh, liat mading, yuk! Ada apa, sih?" ajak seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang, Sasame.

"Yuk! Aku juga penasaran. Kok rame banget," temannya yang berambut coklat diikat ke atas seperti Anko mengangguk. Hokuto. Maklum, adik.

Kankurou hanya melirik ke dua gadis tadi, tampak tak tertarik. Biasalah, cewek. Apa aja diributin.

"Hoi, Kanku!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Yo!" balas Kankurou, menghampiri teman sebangkunya.

"Udah liat mading belum?"

"Belum, tuh. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Kankurou, acuh tak acuh.

"Mending lo liat deh, wajib buat lo!"

"Aaahh… ntar aja! Mending lo temenin gue ke kantin dulu!" dengan tak berperasaan, Kankurou melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hayate yang sedang menghadap ke belakangnya, lalu menariknya ke kantin.

"E-eh.. sakit tau!" protes Hayate. Kankurou harus bersyukur kakak teman sebangkunya ini ada di Konoha, kalau ada di Suna juga kan, ia tidak bisa seenaknya begini. Apalagi Ibiki terkenal sangar. Kata Naruto sih, begitu.

.

"Bang, bawang pedes, ya!" pesan Kankurou pada sebuah _stand_ kantin yang menjual ramen. "Eh, Hayate, lo mau ramen juga nggak?"

Hayate tak langsung menjawab. "Boleh deh, kalo lo nraktir."

"Nggak modal lo!" sembur Kankurou. Tapi ujungnya dia lakuin juga. "Dua mangkok, Bang."

Hayate nyengir. "Lo emang sobat yang baik."

Kankurou mencibir.

Seraya menunggu, mereka mengambil tempat yang tak jauh dari penjual baso yang mereka pesan dan mengobrol.

"Emang ada apaan di mading?"

"Lo mending liat sendiri aja. Biar lebih seru."

"Ah, males gue ma lo. Kita kan sobatan, Te."

Hayate berdecak ketika namanya disingkat hanya menjadi Te. "Te… jelek amat!" protesnya.

"Ya jadi apa, dong? Hay? Yat?" ganti Kankurou yang nyengir.

"No ajalah, dari Morino!"

"Gaya lo!" Kankurou menimpuk sahabatnya dengan tusuk gigi yang memang tersedia di meja.

"Ya udah, No. Emang ada apaan, sih, di mading?" Kankurou berbisik ketika menanyakan, "Ada Shion?"

Hayate langsung tergelak. Tak dipedulikannya berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. "Lo mikirnya dia mulu!"

"Biarin!" tandas Kankurou, mukanya merona. Memang sudah lama ia naksir dengan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Ia menambahkan, "Daripada gue rebut Sasame dari lo?"

"Bhuu… Sasame nggak bakal mau sama lo! Gue kan, jelas lebih ganteng!"

Lagi-lagi Kankurou hanya bisa menimpuk dengan tusuk gigi. Hayate emang ganteng. Jangan salahkan Kankurou kalo dia sirik.

"Ya trus apa?" desak Kankurou, mulai tak sabar.

"Liat aja sendiri ntar!" Hayate tersenyum penuh arti. "Hebatlah, pokoknya."

Kankurou membuang muka, menghadap ke pintu kantin. Tak lama, matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna oranya yang tadi sempat melintas di sampingnya. Langsung saja ia memanggil gadis yang sebenarnya setingkat dengan Gaara itu. "Sasame!"

Hayate langsung protes, "Ngapain lo? Awas aja kalo lo beneran mau rebut!" ancamnya.

Sasame menghampiri bersama Hokuto. "Kenapa, Senpai?"

"Tadi Hayate bilang kalo dia mau minta put—" terpotong, tentu saja. Karena dengan sigap Hayate membekap mulutnya.

"?" Sasame dan Hokuto beradu pandang. Bingung.

"Eh, nggak pa-pa, kok," Hayate tersenyum manis. "Kankurou cuma mau nanya, tadi emang ada apa di mading? Kamu ke mading, kan, tadi?"

"Oh, itu. Iya. Ada foto cowok di sana, Kankurou-senpai. Cakep, deh. Rambutnya coklat, rada acak-acakan gitu," merasakan hawa tak enak dari Hayate, Sasame buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi tetep aja Hayate-kun yang paling cakep." Sasame tersenyum manis, semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya. Hokuto tertawa kecil.

Foto cowok rambut coklat acak-acakan? Bukan tentang Shion? Bodo amat buat Kankurou. Heran, Hayate demen banget godain. Pasti tu anak boong, sengaja ngompor-ngomporin biar Kankurou ngeliat. Trus kecewa karena taunya bukan hal penting. Cuman foto cowok rambut coklat acak-ac—

…

…

…

WHAAAATTTT?

JANGAN-JANGAN…!

Tanpa buang waktu ia berlari setelah menuju mading setelah meminjam kecepatan cahaya dari tokoh fandom sebelah. Untung mading sedang sepi, jadi dengan leluasa ia dapat melihat foto _cowok itu_ dengan jelas—

—Jelasnya itu foto KANKUROU! Foto dirinya tanpa riasan, tepatnya.

_**WHAT THE HELL?**_

Dan sebuah kejadian sangat langka muncul. Otak Kankurou langsung tahu siapa yang melakukannya!

Ya, ya. Bukan kejadian langka. Tidak perlu memanggil detektif dari fandom sebelah untuk menyelidiki siapa pelakunya. Anak kecil saja tahu, asal tahu siapa saudaranya. Pelakunya adalah…

"Neechan! Gaara! Kalian ngapaiiiiiiinnnnnnnn…?"

(*)

Wajah Kankurou kusut. Di dekatnya terdapat saudara perempuannya yang memasang wajah bersalah dan saudara lelakinya yang memasang wajah datar.

"Kalian ngapain masang fotoku di mading sekolah?"

Jujur aja, Temari bingung setengah mati jelasinnya. Belum juga dia buka mulut sedikit pun, Gaara sudah menjawab, "Cuma mau bantuin bikin percaya diri tentang tampang."

Kankurou melotot.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih. Susah tahu, dapat izin Shion-senpai," tambah Gaara dengan kalem.

Kankurou tambah melotot. Jadi Shion yang tahu pertama tentang foto itu?

Oh iya, bener. Kankurou lupa Shion adalah Ketua Redaksi Mading yang telah dipilih oleh OSIS. Kalau ingin memasang suatu karya, foto, atau info di mading, mendapat izinnya adalah hal pertama. Tidak mendapat izinnya, jangan harap bisa terpajang di mading.

"Tapi responnya positif, kok," imbuh Temari buru-buru.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," sahut Kankurou cepat. Masih menekuk wajah.

"Huh, Kanky ngambek," sela Gaara. Pemuda itu langsung mendapat hadiah _deathglare_ gratis dari kakak lelaki semata wayangnya. Ditambah cekikan yang buru-buru dicegah oleh si gadis pirang.

"Kalo gitu gue tanya, ngapain lo ngaca mulu belakangan ini—tanpa riasan?" balas Gaara tanpa basa-basi setelah napasnya kembali normal, menuju pangkal permasalahan. Hal yang membuat Temari dan dirinya memutuskan memajang foto saudara tengah mereka di mading sekolah.

Kankurou tak berkutik. Malu, pasti. Ketauan! *o-ow, kamu ketauaaaaann…*

"Iya, kamu pasti rendah diri karena ngerasa wajahmu standar, kan?" Temari menambahkan, tak memberi kesempatan Kankurou untuk menjawab—itu juga seandaikan Kankurou mau jawab.

"Wajahmu nggak standar-standar amat, kok. Tadi aku denger banyak anak perempuan di sekolah yang bilang cakep."

Ingatan Kankurou melayang ke saat Sasame bercerita dengan semangat, "_..ada foto cowok di sana, Senpai. Cakep, deh. Rambutnya coklat, rada acak-acakan gitu, deh…"_

"Huu… dibilang cakep baru mau diem," cibir Gaara memutus ingatan Kankurou.

"Apa, sih!"

.

Malamnya Kankurou kembali menatap wajahnya—tanpa riasan—baik-baik di cermin. Sebenernya wajahnya itu masuk kategori mana, sih? Jelek, standar, cakep, atau apa? Tapi yang jelas bukan tampan, Kankurou juga tahu.

Gimana, readers? Kasian tuh, Kankurou bingung. Kalau menurut author sendiri, Kankurou cukup ganteng, lhoo… khusus tanpa riasan, sih.. *readers: gak nanya!*

Oke, ehm.. balik ke cerita.

Kankurou terus memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Lalu, sama seperti sebelumnya, ia jatuh tertidur. Lelah.

(*)

"Uhm…" Kankurou mengucek matanya, maklum baru bangun tidur. Dilihatnya jam weker yang terletak di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Jam berapa sekarang?

Jarum menit menunjuk ke angka tiga, dan jarum jam menunjuk ke angka tujuh.

Jam berapa?

Jam tujuh lewat lima belas.

Jam berapa?

07:15.

Sekejap kemudian Kankurou sudah jibang-jibung di kamar mandi. Untung seragam sudah disediakan oleh Temari. Roti juga sudah tersedia di meja. Dengan roti di mulut, ia langsung memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu. Tali sepatu hanya ia masukkan ke dalam sepatu itu sendiri agar tidak mengganggu langkah.

Ia langsung berlari setelah mengunci pintu rumah. Kakinya berlari, mulutnya mengunyah roti, tangannya merapikan dasi, dan ia tak berhenti-berhenti merutuk dalam hati. Siapa lagi yang menjadi korban rutukannya kalau bukan Gaara. Dan Temari.

'_Gaara sialan! Pasti dia matiin jam wekernya! Neechan juga kenapa nggak banguniiinnn?'_

Kakinya terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Cepat, Kankurou! Lihat, penjaga sekolah mau menutup pagar!

"Berhenti, Pak!" seru Kankurou menghentikan penjaga sekolah.

Penjaga sekolah menatapnya heran setelah bertanya, "Siapa ya?"

Kankurou melongo. "Hah? Bapak ngomong apa, sih? Jelas-jelas saya Kankurou!"

"Oh, Kankurou." Bapak itu tertawa. "Masuk, masuk. Saya kira siapa toh. Habis Nak Kankurou nggak pake riasan wajah, sih."

Kankurou hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, terpaks—

Apa tadi katanya?

Nggak pake riasan wajah?

HIYAAAAAAA!

'_Anjrit! Gue lupa!'_ Kankurou menepuk dahi. _'Sialan, pasti Gaara sengaja matiin weker trus Neechan nggak bangunin gue biar gue kesiangan! Biar gue lupa make riasan! Akh, gue si, pake ngapus riasan sebelum tidur!' _batin Kankurou dongkol. Kankurou, di mana-mana sebelum tidur itu cuci kaki tangan dan baca doa, Nak. _'Aduh, gimana ini gueee? Sialan banget rencana mereka berduaaaaa!'_

Kankurou berhenti di depan kelasnya. 2 – 6. Matanya terus sibuk memperhatikan ke bawah. Mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, pembalasan dendam akibat terus berlari sepanjang ke sekolah. Juga mencari kepercayaan diri. Tidak memakai riasan ke sekolah? Siapa lo?

"Aa… permisi. Maaf saya terlambat." Kankurou masuk, masih dengan kepala menunduk.

Serentak satu kelas menoleh. Tak terkecuali Anko-sensei selaku wali kelas. Guru berambut ungu itu bertitah dengan sebelah alis naik, "Angkat kepalamu, Nak. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu."

'_Mati gue!'_

Kankurou mengepalkan tangannya, barulah perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajah.

Bisik-bisik mulai memenuhi kelas. Anko saja sampai mengernyit heran. "Siapa namamu? Ini kelas 2 – 6, Nak. Kau yakin tidak salah kelas?"

"Tidak, Sensei. Saya memang di kelas ini, kelas 2 – 6. Saya…"

Kelas mendadak sepi. Sama sekali tidak ada bisikan. Menunggu jawaban dari mulut sang 'anak asing'. Tumben-tumbennya Anko dapat menunggu dengan sabar.

"..saya.. Kankurou. Sabaku no Kankurou."

…

…

…

Krik krik.

"Kau.. Kankurou?" ulang Anko, mencari penegasan. Nadanya kentara sekali tak percaya.

Kankurou mengangguk. Jengkel dipendamnya dalam hati. "Eh… mm… bisa tolong persilakan saya duduk, Sensei?"

"Eh, ya ya.. silakan duduk," Anko masih sedikit tak percaya bahwa pemuda yang ia persilakan duduk adalah Kankurou. Ia bahkan sampai lupa memberikan hukuman atas keterlambatan pemuda itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kankurou menuju sebuah bangku yang masih kosong di sebelah Hayate. Ia langsung mengempaskan pantatnya di sana.

Hayate tersenyam-senyum melihat sobatnya tidak memakai riasan. "Tumben lo bro, nggak make riasan."

"Diem dulu lo," sela Kankurou kesal, "Gue lagi bete, nih."

Hayate tertawa. "Pasti lo dikerjain Gaara sama Temari-senpai?"

Kankurou hanya berdecak. "Iya, sialan banget, kan?" gerutunya, tak berhenti mencak-mencak.

"Ceritain, dong!" Hayate menepuk bahu Kankurou.

"Gue harus cerita apa? Jam weker gue dimatiin—gue yakin itu pasti Gaara—dan bukannya bangunin gue, si pirang itu sengaja diemin gue. Karena gue buru-buru, ya gue lupa make riasan. Gue aja baru nyadar waktu penjaga sekolah ngomong ke gue."

Hayate kembali tertawa. "Sabar, hahaha…"

"Morino-san, Sabaku-san, apa yang kalian obrolkan?" suara Anko menggelegar, menginterupsi pembicaraan dua lelaki berambut coklat tersebut.

"Ah, saya hanya bertanya yang tidak saya mengerti pada Hayate, Sensei," sahut Kankurou kalem.

"Kalau begitu perhatikan saya! Saya tidak suka ada yang bercanda ketika saya sedang menjelaskan," tandas Anko tajam.

Kankurou mendesis pelan seperti pada dirinya sendiri, "Ya, ya. Anjing menggonggong ngapain coba gue pikirin?" Hayate hanya nyengir mendengar desisan Kankurou.

"Anjing juga nggak ada yang seseksi Anko-sensei," sambar Hayate pelan. Kankurou mendelik.

"Cuci otak lo, cuciiii… kasian gue sama Sasame, bisa-bisanya pacaran sama cowok mesum kayak lo," balas Kankurou tak kalah pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Hayate.

Hayate pasti sudah tergelak kalau tidak ingat Anko yang sedang menjelaskan di depan.

Capek terkikik menahan gelak, Hayate mendekat pada sahabatnya, ikut berdesis. "Gue yakin bentar lagi lo pasti bakal populer."

"Hah?"

.

Perkiraan Hayate seratus persen benar. Kankurou jadi artis mendadak di Suna High School. Terutama di kalangan cewek.

"Whoa, Gaara-kun. Kankurou-senpai tampak begitu terkenal," komentar Matsuri menunjuk seorang pemuda yang dikelilingi tiga gadis.

"Hn," Gaara nyengir, sedikit.

Sementara Temari hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika mendengar Kankurou mendadak dangdut, eh, mendadak terkenal. *author nggak bisa bayangin Kankurou goyang gergaji sambil nyanyi Kucing Garong-_-*

.

"Hoaaaaaahhhhhhh…." Kankurou meletakkan dagunya begitu saja di meja. "Cewek-cewek itu gangguin banget, sih."

Hayate lagi-lagi hanya bisa nyengir. "Begitulah kalau punya tampang yang lumayan."

Kankurou melirik Hayate dengan malas. "Ha?" tanyanya dengan tampang idiot.

Hayate menghela napas. "Beginilah kalau kelamaan jadi orang jelek nan goblok. Maksud gue, lo kan sekarang kalo kayak gini keliatan—yah, dengan terpaksa gue akuin kalo lo jadi tambah—cakep. Dikerubungin cewek. Jadi jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba hape lo penuh SMS. Cewek kalo udah tergila-gila bisa bener-bener gila."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Hayate. Tapi nggak semua cewek kayak gitu, kok."

Serentak Hayate dan Kankurou mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang bicara. Mengetahui siapa, sontak Kankurou mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

"Hai, Kankurou. Hai, Hayate," sapa Shion seraya tersenyum manis.

"Hai," Hayate balas tersenyum.

Kankurou perlu beberapa detik untuk menjawab sapaan gadis pujaannya itu karena masih mengagumi sejenak. "H-hai, Shion.."

Shion tersenyum malaikat. Ia mengambil kursi di seberang mereka berdua. Dengan santainya ia mengaduk-aduk teh botol yang entah sejak kapan di tangannya. "Berterima kasihlah padaku, Kankurou. Berkat aku memberi izin pada Gaara dan Temari-senpai, kau bisa seterkenal ini."

"Eh… ya, ya, terima kasih, Shion.." kalau saja bukan Shion, alih-alih berterima kasih, Kankurou pasti mengumpat habis-habisan karena foto dirinya diperbolehkan dipajang di mading.

Shion tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, Shion. Jujur, gue masih keki soal ini sebenernya. Kenapa sih, lo ngasih izin majang tu foto?"

"Eh? Gaara dan Temari-senpai bilang kalo kamu tau, kok," sahut Shion bingung.

"Hah?"

Shion meminum teh botolnya dengan alis terangkat sebelum menjawab dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf V, "Serius. Aku nggak boong, mereka bilang kalo kamu udah tau kalo fotomu bakal dipajang. Waktu itu kupikir, ah, kamu udah tau ini. Makanya, kuizinin tu foto dipajang. Mading juga lagi sepi, sih."

Entah udah berapa kali Kankurou merutuk kedua saudaranya jika ditambah, _'Sialan tu dua orang. Benci banget gue ma mereka, pake boong segala. Berapa kali gue kalah sama mereka? Amit.'_

"Kamu nggak tau? Wah, maaf ya, aku nggak tau," Shion memasang wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Iya, nggak pa-pa."

Tiba-tiba Hayate berdehem kencang, "EHEM. Gila, kacang jadi mahal banget sekarang sampe gue didiemin sendiri begini. Sabar banget."

"Kacang nggak mahal, Hayate. Yang lagi mahal itu cabe," koreksi Shion.

"Oh, gitu ya? Sori, gue bukan tukang sayur, sih."

"Pawang ujan juga tau cabe yang mahal. Sori, kamu pernah nonton tivi, kan?"

"Sialan lo," Hayate mengikuti Kankurou, menimpuk menggunakan tusuk gigi. Shion dan Kankurou tertawa.

Shion melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ups, _sorry, dude. I had to go. _Aku ada kerjaan. Sampai nanti."

"Yo," sahut Hayate dan Kankurou berbarengan.

"Oi, Kankurou," Hayate berbisik seperginya gadis manis berambut pirang pucat tersebut. "Lo jangan kesenengan dulu. Nggak dikit cewek yang ngedeketin cowok populer karena bener-bener ada rasa."

Kankurou mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksud lo?"

"Maksud gue, belum tentu Shion ngedeketin lo karena suka atau ada perasaan semacem itu ke lo. Siapa tau dia tadi ngedeketin kayak gitu karena ada maksud tertentu. Apalagi dia tau kan, kalo lo ada sedikit rasa ke dia? Ati-ati aja."

Kankurou mencerna kalimat Hayate dalam diam.

'_Tapi gue yakin, Shion pasti nggak gitu.'_

.

Esoknya, Kankurou kembali memakai riasan. Tentu saja, 'fans' barunya langsung protes.

Dan Shion kembali menghampiri. "Kamu kok make riasan lagi? Itu cewek-cewek pada ribut, tuh. Protes."

Kankurou mengangkat bahu. "Biarin. Gue mending didiemin gini daripada dikerubungin buat hal nggak penting kayak kemarin."

Shion tertawa. "Biasa, yang namanya cewek emang gitu."

"Lah, lo kan cewek juga?"

"Pffuuuht… aku juga kadang gerah sama cewek—walaupun aku nggak bisa ngingkarin kalo aku juga sebenernya cewek. Deketin kalo ada maunya, dongkrak ketenaran doang. Males ah."

Kankurou diam. Artinya tak jauh beda dengan yang Hayate katakan kemarin. Sayang, kini Hayate sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya.

"Gimana jadi terkenal?" tanya Shion iseng, memamerkan senyum lebar.

"Hahaha… gue lebih suka begini. _As I am_."

Shion kembali tertawa renyah. "_Enjoy _jadi diri sendiri, ya?"

"Iyalah, ngapain jadi orang lain kalo jadi diri sendiri udah nyaman?"

Shion diam sesaat. "Setuju."

Kankurou tersenyum. Ia semakin yakin, kalau kecurigaan Hayate pada gadis itu sama sekali salah.

(*)

Shion semakin dekat dengan Kankurou. Ia terlihat semakin sering bersama Kankurou. Tak peduli ketika Kankurou memakai riasan atau tidak.

Tentu saja itu membuat _fans_ Kankurou jadi pada sirik. Mereka mulai sering membicarakan Shion di belakang, mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Shion hanya menyukai Kankurou dari kepopulerannya.

Shion memutar bola mata. "Mbak, mbak, nggak punya kaca, ya?" cibirnya mendengar gosip miring tersebut.

Kankurou tertawa.

Hayate hanya nyengir. Ia memang sudah mulai akrab dengan Shion, namun masih belum mempercayai gadis itu sepenuhnya.

.

Gaara tersenyum lebar, sampai-sampai Kankurou ngeri sendiri melihat adik tunggalnya tersenyum sedemikian lebar padanya. Ngeliat Gaara senyum aja pasti ada kejadian mengagumkan, _stunning, magnificent, marvelous, remarkable, outstanding, amazing, awesome, awe-inspiring, fantastic, fabulous, impressive, great,_ luar b—cukup, author sarap, jangan mentang-mentang baru ngapalin bahasa Inggrisnya luar biasa dan mengagumkan langsung dipake di fanfict!—apalagi kalo lebar?

Kankurou langsung berdoa semoga kiamat tidak terjadi besok. Amin.

Kankurou menyikut Temari dan berbisik, "Neechan, perasaan di sekitar rumah kita nggak ada anjing berkeliaran, deh."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Temari mengernyit tanpa rasa curiga.

Kankurou semakin merendahkan suara ketika mengatakan, "Kok si Gaara bisa kena rabies?"

Untung kipas Temari sedang proses pengeringan setelah dicuci kemarin. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa detik itu juga Kankurou sudah terbang ke Segitiga Bermuda.

"Hush! Gaara nggak kena rabies, dia kena _anthrax_*!"

Kalau saja Gaara mempunyai indra pendengaran setajam Kiba, pasti dua kakaknya tinggal puing-puing yang menyatu dengan pasirnya dalam gentong.

"Serius, Neechan!" tuntut Kankurou, masih berbisik.

"Ya tanya aja kalo gitu! Ribet amat!"

Akhirnya Kankurou mendekati cowok berambut merah menyala itu dengan tangan terkepal. Antara ketakutan dan tekad yang ditanamnya dalam hati, _Habis ini jangan lupa nabok Temari-nee, habis ini jangan lupa nabok Temari-nee_, ia pun menanyakan mengapa adiknya bisa tersenyum lebar—penuh horor—seperti itu.

Coba tebak apa jawaban Gaara.

.

.

.

.

"Pacaran sama Shion-senpai, kan? Jangan lupa PJ-nya, ya!"

Kankurou langsung membeku di tempat.

BUKAN!

—belum, maksudnya. Semoga.

(*)

Kini Kankurou sudah tak populer lagi. Betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu, atau justru ketampanan memang tidak betah berada bersama Kankurou? Ah, jangan tanya author, tanyakan saja pada Yang Di Atas, karena author sendiri menulis ini dengan tingkat ke-error-an otak akut.

Kankurou bertekad untuk menembak Shion dalam waktu dekat. Kalau sudah akrab, pasti rasanya tidak canggung lagi, kan?

Kenapa Kankurou bertekad menembak sekarang? Selain karena authornya udah capek ngeliat ni naskah ngendep di laptop berminggu-minggu tanpa selesai sehingga author putuskan cepetan-bikin-ending-walau-maksa, Kankurou juga sebenarnya tak terpengaruh oleh kalimat Gaara tempo hari. Bahkan ia berencana untuk tidak memberitahu kedua saudaranya atau ia dengan sangat terpaksa harus memberi PJ. Ingat, Kankurou adalah yang terhemat (baca: terpelit) di antara mereka bertiga.

Daripada berbelit-belit, ayo kita lihat aksi Kankurou.

"Shion,"

"Ya?"

Kankurou mengaduk-aduk teh botolnya dengan gelisah. Gugup. Untung Hayate sedang asyik bersama Sasame sehingga mereka hanya berdua sekarang.

"Kamu.."

"Hm?" sedikit heran Shion menyahut panggilan Kankurou. Kankurou ngomong aku-kamu mungkin sama dengan Hinata tiba-tiba nyanyi Bubuy Bulan dengan nada _rock_.

"Kamu…"

Shion diam, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kamu… mau nggak… jadi pacar aku?"

Shion terpaku. Sama sekali tidak menyangka, Kankurou akan menembaknya, sekarang. Ini kantin sekolah saudara-saudara, jam istirahat! Mereka juga lagi menikmati makanan dan minuman yang dibeli masing-masing.

Kankurou emang sama sekali nggak romantis. Apa adanya juga nggak gini-gini amat, kali.

"Nggak."

(*)

Kankurou pulang dengan lesu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari terheran-heran melihat adik sulungnya begitu lesu. Sementara si bungsu yang di sebelahnya justru tersenyum—menyeringai—lebar.

Kankurou tidak menjawab, ia justru menatap Gaara dengan pasrah. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah seekor tikus yang sudah terjebak dan kini berada di moncong seekor kucing.

"Kenapa, sih?" ulang Temari, menatap kedua adiknya bergantian.

Seringai Gaara bertambah beberapa mili.

_**Flashback: On**_

"Kamu… mau nggak… jadi pacar aku?"

Hening sesaat.

"Nggak."

Untung Kankurou belum potong urat nadi kambing (? belum Idul Adha, bang!) ketika buru-buru Shion berkata, "Eeh… itu bukan aku yang ngomong…!"

Wajah kakak lelaki Gaara itu kembali cerah. Itu berarti Shion nggak nolak kan, kalo ngebantah kata 'nggak' itu?

Shion mengangguk malu-malu, wajahnya merona. Manis sekali.

Yaa, trus siapa dong, yang bilang 'nggak'?

Sebuah kepala dengan rambut merah menyala muncul dari ujung meja. Shion nyaris saja menjerit kalau tidak buru-buru menyadari lelaki dengan tampang 'buas', tanpa alis, tato 'Ai' di dahi, garis mata tebal, dan seringai 'lapar' itu adalah Gaara. "Aku."

Hanya satu yang terlintas di benak Kankurou ketika Gaara muncul dengan sangat tidak terduga.

PJ.

_**Flashback: Off**_

Temari berpikir kedua adiknya ini sangat tidak waras usai mendengar cerita itu dari mulut keduanya, bergantian. Sayang ia tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengirim mereka secepatnya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

(*)

Epilog #1

"Shion,"

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menoleh ke pemuda berambut coklat di sebelahnya. Bukan Kankurou, namun Hayate. Kini mereka sedang berdua menikmati jajanan mereka masing-masing. Kankurou sedang membeli sesuatu.

"Gue mau nanya."

Shion tertawa mendengar pernyataan Hayate, membuat kekasih Sasame itu mengernyit heran. "Kenapa? Kok ketawa?"

Masih tertawa, Shion berkata, "Mau ngomong ya ngomong aja kali! Serius amat sih, tampangnya! Seolah-olah kamu mau ngasitau kalo sebenernya Shino itu giginya tonggos atau Baki-sensei punya tahi lalat besar di deket matanya yang ketutup."

Hayate tak terlalu mempedulikan kalimat Shion barusan. Wajahnya begitu serius, tak terlihat geli sedikitpun. Shion menyerah. "Oke, oke. Mau ngomong apa?"

"Kamu…" Hayate menajamkan tatapannya, menghujam langsung ke mata gadis yang duduk di seberangnya, "…nggak mainin Kankurou, kan?"

Shion perlu mencerna pertanyaan Hayate terlebih dahulu di otaknya selama beberapa detik. "Hah? …mainin?"

Hayate mengangguk, raut wajahnya masih serius.

"Mainin… perasaan, gitu… maksudmu?" tanya Shion masih dengan nada tak yakin.

Jujur saja, Shion sama sekali tak menyangka pertanyaan Hayate barusan. Apalagi kalau harus menebak arah pertanyaan cowok itu. Jadi ia hanya menjawab sambil mencoba tertawa kecil—terpaksa—untuk mencairkan suasana. "Ya nggaklah! Buat apa mainin perasaan Kankurou?"

Namun Hayate masih belum percaya. "Kamu tau sendiri, kan, kalau Kankurou sempet populer karena sempet nggak sengaja nggak make riasan ke sekolah," Shion mengangguk mendengar penuturan Hayate, masih bingung, "Gue cuman mastiin kalo lo emang punya perasaan khusus semacam suka dan sebagainya—bukan sekedar mainin dan manfaatin Kankurou aja mentang-mentang dia sempet populer. Apalagi berita Kankurou suka sama kamu pernah beredar, kan?"

Shion terperangah. Sebegitu curigakah Hayate terhadap dirinya?

"Ya nggaklah," sahut Shion lirih, "Buat apa aku mainin perasaan cowok yang aku sayang?"

Hayate mengangkat alis.

"Aku beneran suka sama dia, Hayate, aku nggak bohong. Atau sayang—atau apalah sesuai yang kamu asumsikan—dan aku sama sekali nggak ada niat buat mainin perasaan atau manfaatin kepopulerannya. Kepikir sedikit pun aja nggak."

Hayate bergeming. "Trus kenapa lo deketin dia pas dia lagi populer?"

Shion tahu ia akan sulit menjelaskan, terutama Hayate masih belum terlihat sedikit pun percaya padanya. "Itu… aku.. sebenernya.. aku juga udah lama suka sama dia, kira-kira beberapa minggu setelah berita Kankurou suka sama—itu—kesebar. Tapi… walaupun tahu kalau Kankurou juga punya perasaan yang sama ke aku, aku masih belum percaya diri. Masih… malu. Trus waktu dia mulai populer, aku mikir, mungkin aja aku bisa lebih deket sama Kankurou. Karena kalau populer pasti wajar aja, kan, dideketin banyak orang?"

Belum ada respon dari adik tunggal Ibiki tersebut.

"Yaa… begitu. Aku sama sekali nggak berniat seperti yang kamu bilang tadi, karena aku bener-bener suka sama dia," tukas Shion mengakhiri penjelasannya. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi semburat-semburat merah, malu.

Hayate masih belum angkat suara.

Shion pasrah. Kalau Hayate masih belum mau percaya juga, ya silakan, toh dia juga sudah bicara sejujur-jujurnya.

Reaksi Hayate setelah sekian lama ditunggu Shion adalah helaan napas. Detik selanjutnya cowok ganteng itu sudah tersenyum. "Oke, oke, percaya."

Shion tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Hayate percaya juga padanya.

"Tapi lo juga nggak usah setegang gitu kali. Manis banget sih, wajah lo tadi," Hayate mengacak rambut Shion dengan cengiran. Shion tak mengelak. "Pantes—"

Sialnya, Kankurou justru sudah datang. Ia menatap sahabat dan kekasihnya dengan wajah tak senang. Dari auranya saja, kita bisa mengetahui kalau ia tersulut api cemburu *jiaaah… bahasanya!*. "Oh, jadi kalian gitu ya, selagi gue nggak ada?"

Hayate dan Shion langsung membeku. _Kami-sama!_

"Ternyata kalian _affair _ya, di belakang gue?" Kankurou memandang mereka dengan sinis. Ia beralih ke Hayate, "Gue bilangin Sasame, baru tau rasa lo."

"Eh, nggak, lo sal—"

Untuk kedua kalinya kalimat Hayate terpotong karena Kankurou. Adik Temari itu tersenyum lebar, lalu mengacak rambut Hayate dan Shion bersamaan, seperti yang Hayate lakukan sebelumnya. "Kena! Gue kan tadi cuman bercanda," katanya kalem, mengambil tempat di samping Shion.

Hayate melongo, pun Shion. "Amit lo! Gue kira beneran!" protes Hayate menimpuk Kankurou dengan tusuk gigi.

Kankurou nyengir. "Ya nggak mungkinlah, gue ngira kalian berdua 'begitu'. Gue kan tau kalo pacar gue setia," Kankurou menoleh pada Shion yang sudah memerah malu, "Ya kan?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Rona di wajah Shion makin menjadi.

Hayate memutar bola mata. "Mengumbar kemesraan," komentarnya. "Mentang-mentang gue nggak bisa karena Sasame nggak ada."

"Oh, itu derita lo, Yat," sela Kankurou.

Hayate meringis. "Udah pernah gue bilang jangan panggil gue pake 'Yat', apalagi 'Te'," tukasnya. "Jelek banget tau."

Kankurou nyengir iseng, "Sori deh, HAY."

"Apalagi itu!"

Kankurou dan Shion tertawa melihat kesewotan Hayate.

.

Epilog #2

Kini Sabaku bersaudara sedang asyik menikmati makanan yang tersaji di depan mereka di sebuah meja kafe—ralat, kecuali Kankurou, karena cowok itu sedang meratapi isi dompetnya yang makin menipis. Meski Kankurou sudah mewanti-wanti hanya akan memberi tujuh ratus lima puluh ryo per orang, maksimal, Gaara dan Temari justru tetap saja memanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkin. Mereka berdua menghabiskan seribu lima ratus ryo dari dompet Kankurou—mereka membeli makanan dan minuman yang hanya sedikit lebih mahal dari pemberian Kankurou, sisanya mereka tombok sendiri.

"Coba kalau boleh bawa Shikamaru," desah Temari mengundang pelototan Kankurou.

"Jangan, kasian," sela Gaara membuat Temari heran. Yang paling niat melorotin Kankurou—duit, bukan baju apalagi celana—kan tu anak, kok malah kasian, sih? "Soalnya pasti habis ini dia bakal mohon-mohon minta dikirimin uang saku bulanan lebih cepet, trus dia pasti bakalan irit ampe pengiriman selanjutnya. Ya kan?"

Pelototan Kankurou beralih ke adiknya itu. Walau sebenernya Gaara nggak ada salahnya juga.

"Udahlah," lerai Temari, menyandarkan diri ke sandaran sofa. "Ambil hikmahnya aja. Kamu juga ngasih PJ ini karena"—ketauan—"pacaran sama Shion, kan? Shion nerima kamu, kan? Berarti kamu juga ganteng, kok."

Gaara melirik Temari. Lalu dengan tenang meraih selembar tisu yang disediakan di setiap meja seraya berkata, "Sebenernya Neechan mau ngomong 'berarti Kankurou nggak jelek-jelek amat,' iya kan?" sekedar info saja, Gaara mengatakan kalimat itu dengan penekanan pada kata 'jelek-jelek amat'.

Temari pasti akan mengiyakan dengan senyuman lebar—iseng—di bibirnya kalau saja Kankurou tidak akan mencekik Gaara lagi.

**(*)**

*Anthrax: penyakit menular yang ditularkan oleh kuman pada hewan ternak seperti kambing dan sapi. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, silakan tanya Mbah Google

Buat yang belum tau, PJ itu Pajak Jadian

Hiyaaa… tamat dengan sangat tidak elitnya dan jelas banget dipaksain! Sumpah, ini bagian KankuShionnya malah dikit banget, padahal harusnya mereka yang utama! Aduh, gimana ini~ gimana ini~…. *lari-lari sambil jerit-jerit dengan kedua tangan diangkat ala Spongebob*

Maap banget yaaaakkk… Dark tau cerita ini sangat abal, jelek, aneh, dan lain-lain sesuai _warning _di atas. Tapi yang paling parah ROMANCENYA SAMA SEKALI NGGAK KERASA! Ini mah, bukan romance, ya? Cuman humor gaje yang diselingin sama KankuShion jadian di akhir cerita. Cacat sekali… TT_TT

Dan Shion pun OOC—lagi. Susaaaaaah banget deh, bikin Shion IC… ihiks…

Ya sudahlah, lebih baik genrenya jadi Family/Friendship aja. Padahal niat awal Romance, malah nggak ada romansanya sama sekali, payah banget aku. Ini juga humornya garing kriuk kriuk banget. Aduh, Dark emang paling nggak berbakat dah, bikin fict humor. Kan nggak mungkin nulis ini ulang tanpa ada jayusnya, soalnya selain aku males (huehehe…), Dark paling suka menistakan Kankurou. Jiakakakakak *tertawa laknat* Seru aja gitu! Kan Kanku konyol-konyol gimanaaa gitu! Liat aja tampangnya, lusuh banget kan? *langsung dilempar ke dalem boneka*

Ya udah, readers yang mengaku sangat baik hati, tolong ya, _pleaseee… _banget, klik tombol di bawah. Kan udah baca, masa nggak ripiu? Minimal ripiu lah, yaaa? Dark lebih seneng kalo malah ada yang sampe nge-_fave_. Mmuaaahh! Makasih banyak, ya, yang udah kayak gitu! *cium-cium dan peluk-peluk sok akrab* (itu malah nggak ada yang mau ripiu ma _fave_ lagi… -_-) Sekali lagi gimana kalo

REVIEW?


End file.
